Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 7 - Meeting Toots and Going Around The Pyramid to Find The Dominoes.
Here is part seven of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Thomas`O`Malley (from Aristocats), Flik (from Bug`s Life), Sallvan (from Monsters`Inc), Jack Skellington (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Pinocchio (from Pinocchio), Owl (from Winnie The Pooh), Gurgle (from Finding Nemo), Woody, Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story Series), Robin Hood (from Robin Hood), Abner & Monty (from The Country Cousin), Dumbo (from Dumbo), Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast), Peter Pan (from Peter Pan), Pongo (from One Hunderd and One Dalmatians), Lady Bug (from Janes and the Giant Peach), Roger Rabbit (from Roger Rabbit), Little Toot (from Melody Time), Susie (from Susie The Little Blue Coupe), Chicken Little (from Chicken Little), Remmy (from Ratatouille), Snow White (from Snow White), Atta (from Bug`s Life) Duchess (from The Aristocats), Mike (from Monsters`Inc), King Arthur/Wart (from The Sword in the Stone), Aladdin (from Aladdin), Mrs Jumbo (from Dumbo), Lampwick (from Pinocchio), Dot (from Bug`s Life), Dash (from The Incredibles), Ten Cents (from TUGS), Scamp (from Lady and the Tramp Series), The Fire Tug (from TUGS), Cure Blossom (from Pretty Cure Series) as Belle, Puffa (from TUGS), Elias (from Elias the Little Rescue Boat), Heimlich (from Bug`s Life), Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh), Cinderella (from Jetlag Productions), Luigi (from Cars), Guido (from Cars), Herbie (from Herbie the Fully Loaded), Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp), Jessica (from Roger Rabbit), Flounder (from The Little Mermaid), Flora (rom Sleeping Beauty), Hercules (from Hercules), Big Mickey (from TUGS), Yaemon (from Steam Locomotive Yaemon Big Adventure of D-51), Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit), Practical Pig (from The Three Little Pig), Stanley (from Stanley), King Triton (from The Little Mermaid), Old Rusty (from TUGS), Donald Duck (from Donald Duck), Daisy Duck (from Donald Duck), Old Rusty (from TUGS), Zeus (from Hercules), Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin), OJ (from TUGS), Big Mac (from TUGS), Sunshine (from TUGS), Top Hat (from TUGS), Warrior (from TUGS), Sora (from Kingdum Hearts), Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts), Riku (from Kingdom Hearts), Kairi (from Kingdom Hearts), Namine (from Kingdom Hearts), and Ansem the Seeker of Darkness (from Kingdom Hearts) as The First Audience * Buster (from Lady and the Tramp Series), Violet (from The Incredibles), Kaa (from The Jungle Book), Randall (from Monsters`Inc), Doom (from Roger Rabbit), Oogie Boogie (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Suzy and Perla (from Cinderella), Beast (from Beauty and the Beast), The Three Little Wolfs (from The The Three Little Pigs), Si, Am (from Lady and the Tramp Series), The Magic Mirror (from Snow White), Scar (from The Lion King), Hyenas (from The Lion King), Panic, Pain (from Hercules), Kuzco (from The Emperor`s New Groove) Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club), The Policeman (from Lady and the Tramp), Tuck, Roll (from Bug`s Life), Matador (from Feldinand The Bull), Felix the Cat (from Felix The Cat), incent Maloy (from Vincent), The Mayor (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Santa Claus/Sandy Claws (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Zero (from The Nightmare Before Christmas), Wall-E (from Wall-E), Dolly (from Finding Nemo), Boost (from Cars), Snod Rod (from Cars), DJ (from Cars), Wingo (from Cars), Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast), Captain Hook (from Peter Pan), Big Mickey (from TUGS), Burke, Brair (from TUGS), Zorran (from TUGS), Zebedee (from TUGS), Zak (from TUGS), Zug (from TUGS), and Zip (from TUGS) as The Pharmacist's Minions * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 2 * Benny the Cab (from Roger Rabbit) as Child 3 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Ringmaster * Pedro (from Pedro) as Child 4 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Pete (Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Montana (Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from The Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Huey (from Dora the Explorer Circus Train) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) * Blue (Dora the Explorer Circus Train) as Child 6 * Georgia (LIttle Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 7 * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Jason (from Back of the Klondike) as Person 6 * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 8 * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 7 * Sir Regnald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Studio Maker * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 9 * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (Chunggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy (from Speed Buggy) as Caroline the Car * Chinese Dragon as Grogh's Machine Can * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Doogal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Weasels as Grogh's Henchmen * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 15 * Rasmus (from Casey Junior and Friends) as Child 16 * Tom Jerry (Onion Pacific) as Child 17 * Sally (from Cars) as Child 18 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 8 * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 * Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Cinema Lady * Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferbs) as Dutch Man * Blossom (from Oh, Dr. Beeching!) as Grogh's Henchman 5 * Bradley Manor (from The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe) and Camelot (from 102 Dalmatians) as Grogh's Henchman 6 and 7 * Flying Scotsman (from 102 Dalmatians) as Grogh's Henchman 8 * 46443 (The Seven-Per-Cent Solution) as Grogh's Henchman 9 * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh the Hellish * Big Mickey (from Tomy Thomas and Friends) as Grogh's Henchman 10 * Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Child 19 * Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Grogh's Henchman 11 * Johnson (from The Polar Express) as Person 10 * Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 11 * Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Mr. Robosuitcase * Barker (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 20 * Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 21 * Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 12 Transcript * Casey Jr: We'll see about that! (grabs two silver spades and transforms himself into a USA Dock tank No. 30064 and speeds toward the entrance. The door opens when Casey enters and turns back to his normal self and walks into the entrance to meet an insant inmate named Toots) * Toots: Aiiiiiii! They're momiiiiiiiies! Full of nasty momiiiiiies! But I am at no dangeeeer! Hehehehehehehe! (Casey walks past Toots and steps forward outside and looks up at a large cat. Casey fires a shot from his pistol gun at the cat's eye, causing the cat's head to spin, lose his eye, and spin around with an eyepatch on his eye, and forcing him to open a door to a silver spade, that Casey runs to collect, and falls down after he tricks the cat into stepping his paw on the fake mouse wall. Casey sees Stowe heading through a hallway and closing the doors. So the little circus engine pushes a rock out of the way and goes a hall to turn a switch to open the door. Casey races through the hallway and heads toward the hallway past the pointy spikes) * (The door shuts behind after he collects some red spades. Now if Casey can figure out the right puzzle, he can successfully proceed down into the Pyramid. He hits the right switches, only for a domino to come down, when he grabs it and a silver spade while flying across onto a high platform, and landing down into the pyramid below, only to kill and take some old teeth apart. Casey pushes a button to activate some stairs and climbs upward to activate some stairs and keeps on climbing onward. Casey shoots a switch to activate a staircase going down and grabs a silver spade. He flies onto a high platform to grab another domino and jumps down toward the popcorn machine. He takes and eats a bit of popcorn, only to become Super Agent Pufferty) * Pufferty: Super Pufferty! (speeds forward into the pool and pulls the plug to drain all the water out and turns back into Casey) Yeah! (Casey grabs another silver spade and climbs back out of the pool and hurries back to the popcorn to transform into Pufferty and go downstairs to push open some bars) Yeah! (changes back into Casey, who grabs a gold spade, and climbs upward to grab a silver spade, and speeds back down below to go through the tunnel, but heads over to grab another silver spade, and swims underneath the water toward the pyramid's other side. He passes every single boulder going past when he grabs a red spade to continue his journey past the boulders. Casey pushes a button to open a hole and a wall to open a passage way) * Casey Jr: Well! (chuckles and jumps on the slope and slides through the tunnel and into the pool to swim through to the other side and escapes out from the hippopotamous's mouth. Casey runs toward some teeth chomping at him and hits them so hard that he brakes them to pieces and knocks down three platforms to make a high bridge for an upper terrace. Casey hops into the sea and swims through a hole up to the top to eat some popcorn and turns into Pufferty before diving into the sea to open some bars to get a domino and change back and swims back up where he was. Casey goes up onto the upper terraces and arrives in an unknown temple where he finds four coffins and takes out his two lightsabers and activates them both for a fight) * Stowe: Over here, shorty, come and play with me. Don't move, I'll mummify you. (activates his green lightsaber. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, Casey's sabers cut through Stowe's cloaks. Baxter shows up, and tries to shoot Casey with his pistol guns, but fails when he has his body cut in half by Casey's lightsabers. S15 No. 506 with a Chocolate and Cream colored coach with four red maroon coaches shows up and tries to fry Casey with his force lightning but is no match for him. T9 No. 120 shows up and couples in front of 506 to try and help 506 fry Casey with the force lightning. The two engines, who are double-headed, are of no match to Casey, who cuts each their arms and legs off) * Casey Jr: (sighs) Hmph! (pushes a switch that appears and spins round a few times and reveals a hole that Casey falls through to grab a domino and speeds through a hallway to reach a popcorn bar. He takes a bit of popcorn and eats it to turn into Pufferty) Pufferty! (smacks all the walls in the right direction and changes back to normal and speeds through the tunnel past an empty pool. Casey climbs up and speeds through to a pool and past it when he climbs up and arrives at the top. The little engine heads toward a tunnel to get a silver spade and hops down to battle some teeth and brakes them apart. The engine heads through a long tunnel back to where he was and heads into a platform in the pool and turns into a heavy object to push the water down into the other side. Casey swims underwater to grab another silver spade and climbs back out and races along into the pool to swim through the temple to grab a golden spade. Casey swims away to push a switch to turn the wall around and sink all the water to turn everything back and speeds away to a popcorn bar to eat the popcorn and become Pufferty) * Pufferty: Super Pufferty! (speeds toward a wall and pushes the bars open and turns a tap to let some water enter the pool that was empty when Casey past it) Yeah! (changes back into Casey and flies over to push a switch to activate some stairs to go up and heads into the pool to grab another silver spade. The last silver spade is here somewhere, because Casey can't figure out on where it is. Casey jumps out of the pool to grab the last domino, and meets up with Tillie, who is standing firm, and giggling with Princess Peach's giggle, when he sees Casey looking proud) * Tillie: My Agent Casey darling, when you have recovered the can, promise me to use his power to turn you into a muslce man and a go-go dancer. You have the style like I do. Now are the physical muscles. * Casey Jr: No problem! I won't let you down. (heads back with Tillie toward Toyland Express and his machine to give Tillie's father the six domiones Casey has) * Toyland Express: Okay ... just what I needed! Meanwhile, I told you makes a balanced and flexible stick. I, the Doc, have called it, the pogostick. Category:Daniel Pineda